


la recherche du temps perdu·孕期日常

by Carnival_Ivy



Series: la recherche du temps perdu [3]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 孕期那些小事儿
Relationships: Jim Hacker/Humphrey Appleby
Series: la recherche du temps perdu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705537
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一.

Jim第一次到访Humphrey家位于温莎的庄园——真正的庄园，而不是黑索米尔的联排别墅——时正是黄昏，乔治亚式的古堡有很多扇窗户，在暮霭中亮起灯来，看上去像一片璀璨的星云。三层喷泉的水柱在晚霞的辉映下瑰丽而灿烂，旁边有着罗马风格的石柱，仔细看的话可以分辨出大约效仿了凯旋门。

这里尤为令人惊奇的是景观花卉的设置，不同于Jim见过的其他庄园，这里种了大量的玫瑰，有的玫瑰在乡野小路边就能看见，但也有不少Jim不知道的名贵品种，粉白和淡黄的蝴蝶在花丛中穿梭。

“怪不得叫玫瑰庄园。”他对Humphrey说道：“我觉得这里真的很美。”

“是呀，我小时候就在这里过暑假。”Humphrey很开心自己的爱人喜欢这里，拉着他给他看悬挂着秋千的树屋：“天气好的夏夜，我一般住在树屋里，这样到了晚上就会有萤火虫从窗外飞过。当然有时候Jim叔叔和John舅舅也会带我们去野营，Jim叔叔年轻时是海军，认得不少星座，会用指星笔给我们看。但John舅舅在的时候，没人感兴趣星星，大家都想听John舅舅是怎么在全是鲨鱼的海里游泳的。”

“看来你们家跟我想象的完全不一样嘛。”Jim评论道：“我还以为你们这些贵族的童年会是那种有家庭教师带着的，每天喝点下午茶，周六听个歌剧这样娱乐，没想到其实还挺有意思的。”

“你见到就知道啦，Lord Bridges就是你想象里那个样子，不过他会写很好的诗，当年Lord Hankey给他请的家庭教师是叶芝。”Humphrey有些神往：“我小时候就一直很崇拜他，要是我们有了孩子，我希望能叫他Edward，女孩就叫Edwine，像他一样有一些学者的气质。”

“听起来挺不错。”这时候Jim和Humphrey走到了门口，穿着黑长袍系着白围裙的女仆为他们开了门：“欢迎，Humphrey少爷。大家都盼着你回来很久了。”

来迎接他们的Lord Bridges精神很好，看起来上了年纪，头发变得灰白，可脊背依旧挺直。他也戴眼镜，不过跟Arnold那种黑玳瑁边框不同，他的是金丝眼镜，使得他看起来不像Humphrey提到过的管理国家大事的高级官员，内阁秘书或者文官长什么都——Jim不承认自己搞不清其中的区别——倒像是个诗人。

也许他写诗真的不错，Jim暗暗想着。

似乎是他的错觉，又或者是对方上了年纪，那位Lord Bridges有一瞬间的晃神。但是Humphrey见到他就亲昵地扑上来：“Edward，你看，这就是我提起过的Jim Hacker。”他挽着老人的手臂：“怎么样，是不是很好的男孩？”

“很高兴认识你，Jim。”Edward和蔼地微笑着，向他伸出了手，Jim忙不迭地跟他握手：“您好，Lord Bridges，久仰久仰。”

“Humphrey是这一代里我最宠爱的孩子，他的父母也不肯严格要求他，难免会让他的性格有些娇惯得过了头，你要多多包容他。”Edward的声音很温和，虽然Jim总是觉得他很忧郁的样子，不知道是不是自己惹人讨厌。他赶快表示了自己的忠心：“Humpy这样很可爱！我很喜欢他的！真的，我喜欢他一辈子！”

Edward笑了笑，没有对Jim的豪言壮语做出任何评价。他注视着Jim，像是看到了极其远的时光，神色安恬而宁静。Jim有些不知所措，他看向Humphrey，无声地用唇语发问：“我做错什么了吗？”

“好了，老年人就不耽误你们卿卿我我的时间了。上楼去吧，只别误了晚饭。”  
Edward最后打破了沉默，而得到许可的Humphrey马上就拉着Jim跑上了楼。

在自己卧室连接的盥洗室里Humphrey干呕了一会儿，Jim心疼地端过来一杯水让他漱口：“又反应了吗？”

“嗯。”Humphrey漱漱口，驱散口中的苦味：“真是奇怪，刚刚在外面走了那么多路都没什么。”他皱起了眉，手搭上肚子：“小家伙可能不喜欢室内，这里有些憋闷了。”

“我还以为是跟我的心灵感应呢。”Jim笑起来：“刚刚我也焦虑得要吐了，Sir Bridges好像相当不喜欢我。”

“你不了解他，他的性格就是那样。”Humphrey耸耸肩：“小时候我们都没怎么见过他笑，他今天见到你，已经算是破例笑了很多了。”

“天呐，真的？”Jim表示怀疑。

“真的，而且特别严厉，我和Robin因为搞错阴阳性被训过好多次，他说我们不如Arnold和Robert当年用功刻苦，以后上不了大学。我猜今天是因为现在Edward年纪大了，性格好了一些，但也有限吧。”

“怎么可能？以后上不了大学，他的意思是上不了牛津吧。”Jim疑惑地睁大眼睛。

“不不不，不止牛津，两所都是。”Humphrey急忙否认。

“你这个小坏蛋。”Jim想像以前一样把Humphrey抱起来转个圈，结果只举起来一点就累得气喘吁吁，只能放下来他：“我觉得宝宝长大了好多，这分量太明显了。”

Humphrey忍不住轻轻笑起来，他掐了掐Jim的胳膊：“考虑到现实中的诸多变化因素，我们的大主编提出的原因，诚然也有一定的作用，然而若论实际影响，恐怕不及你个人的内因起到的作用更大。”

Jim笑着跟他一起摔倒在床上：“我听不懂，你肯定又在说我坏话了是不是。”

“你坐办公室太久了，你看看，现在胳膊上都没有肌肉了。”Humphrey褐色的眼睛里荡漾着笑意，被Jim反击捏了胸上积累的那些肉：“你看看，你也胖了，再这样下去过去的我也抱不动你。”

“呀。”Humphrey打掉Jim的手，站起来：“快换衣服下楼吃饭吧。”

两个人穿着打黑领结的礼服走进餐厅时，Jim还在好奇那盏华丽的水晶吊灯，它是点蜡烛的，光芒不耀眼，就像漫步于星空之下。Humphrey拽着他坐下来，Edward轻轻笑了笑，没对Jim的行为说什么。

晚餐吃得很安静，过后几个人就去休息了。房间虽然大，但初夏的闷已经有了苗头。Jim走到窗前拉开窗帘，Humphrey的卧室正对着树木葱茏的山脉，夜空中繁星点点，就像——

——就像爱情消逝其间。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

按照计划，这几个月Humphrey将在温莎这里安静地休养，直到孩子的平安诞生。Jim和Arnold与Herbert都有工作缠身，而Hacker夫妇又必须照顾产后身体不太好的Annie，分身乏术，只有曾经养育过孩子的Lord Bridges，也就是Edward能勉为其难照看他。

住在这里的另一个好处是，家里有女仆和厨师，想要什么都很方便。Edward年纪大了，不过有这些工作人员的协助，照看Humphrey还很容易。

白天的时间越来越长了，Humphrey白天无所事事，就跟着Edward一起画英国建筑楼层的平面图。他发现在跟尺规和铅笔打交道的过程中，不管之前多烦躁，心情总是能很快平静下来。

Edward很少说话，只是偶尔指点一下他应该怎么画，大部分时候他都只坐在旁边看书或者做誊抄，把一些散乱的手稿整理成可以出版的记录，屋子里静得可以听到针落地的声音，跟Humphrey记忆中的画面几乎重合，熟悉而陌生。

我以后会是这样吗？或者，我的孩子以后会这样吗？Humphrey的脑子里忽然闪过一念，这一晃神，手里的铅笔尖断了。

“怎么了，Humpy？”Edward抬起头来：“不舒服吗？”

“没有，就是在想，不知道我以后会不会成为你这样成功的人。”Humphrey低头不好意思地笑了：“Edward，你在我心目中是最完美的内阁秘书，哪怕Arnold继任我也会这么说。”

“是吗？”Edward平和地微笑着，Humphrey能感觉到他并没有因为自己的话而开心，相反，他多了一分若有似无的惆怅。这样的惆怅让空气都一瞬间粘滞了，Humphrey隐隐有一种错觉，久远的时光就像是松香一样，他面前的老人静坐其中，不曾改变，最终和它一起凝固成一颗琥珀。

“你真的想做我这样的人？”似乎过了很久，Edward才开口问他。

随即他笑了笑，这笑容里有些自嘲，抑或是落寞。他摸了摸Humphrey的卷毛——在Humphrey还很小的时候，他都没有这样亲昵的举动。曾经Lord Hankye还在世的时候，他总能让老勋爵眉开眼笑，但无论Humphrey做什么，当时的Sir Edward都不会露出半分笑意。

这让年轻的文官有些恍惚，他该怎么回答呢？

一瞬间，他看着身旁的Edward神态安然，嘴角微微上扬，但又似乎是未来年老的自己，头发已经全白了，在阳光里一个人坐着。Jim呢？他有些疑惑地想，Jim怎么不在我身边？

幸好Edward并没有在意Humphrey的走神，他安静地，像是在继续问Humphrey，又像是在自言自语般低声说道：“其实，做一个最完美无缺的内阁秘书，并不是什么有意思的事。”

Jim坐在主编的办公室里——他现在终于有属于自己的办公室了，Annie送给他的新婚礼物，一朵羊毛毡扎成的玫瑰花被玻璃罩罩着，旁边是不知何时，也忘记是哪个出版商送的一册精装版英翻的《小王子》，封面上是一个系着绿围巾的小男孩，烫金的字印着书名。

五百万朵玫瑰花中属于我的唯一呀，Jim看着那朵粉红色的小花，忍不住笑起来，露出两颗小虎牙。这样的好心情让他面对下属都变得好说话起来，对于新交上来的稿子，Jim没有发脾气，而是耐心地问：“Ludo，你提的问题都不错，当天采访时状态也很好，为什么写出来的稿子却有些逻辑混乱呢？”

“主编，对不起。”新入职的男孩低着头，知道自己做错了，不敢看他。

“这也不怪你。”Jim叹了一口气，他知道Kennedy已经很用功也很勤奋了，每次都冲在第一线，拿回来的总是最新消息。可是有时候勤确实不能补拙，他对文字就是缺乏那么一点儿感悟力：“有两个新来的实习生，他们的文笔我看过，都还可以，你们三个可以组成一个不错的工作小组。”

“谢谢您。”Ludo不太好意思地摸摸脑袋。

“不过你这个采访计划，恐怕我没法批准。”Jim耸耸肩：“大臣们的时间很金贵，我们不是主流的一线媒体，约一个专访恐怕很难。但如果仅仅只是浅尝辄止的短问题，那我们《改革》有深度的口碑恐怕就保不住了。”

“那个……那您的建议是？”

Jim端过茶杯喝了一口，还装模作样地拿起来眼镜腿搅了搅咖啡：“你要好好深入威斯敏斯特，绝不能满足于大家已经知道的事情：首相PMQ很重要，反对党领袖的意见很重要，你要能嗅出来局势的变化，要能找到谁才是那些真正重要的人，要采访那些真正管理国家的人。”

Ludo带着无限的崇拜离开了办公室，Jim还在回味自己的这套说教：他可真会找重要人物，当然，要感谢好兄弟Martin的引荐，但一场采访，遇到一位贵人，得到一份真爱，天时地利人和兼具的情况下迎来爱情和事业的双丰收，这件事值得他回味一辈子。

Jim决定以后退休要是写自己的回忆录，白发苍苍的普鲁斯特靠着小点心定位他的回忆，Jim就靠脆生生甜滋滋的苹果，他的小苹果，Jim下定决心要写他个百八十万字，还要改编成电视剧，成为不朽的传世佳作。

一会儿他又犹豫了，如果成了传世佳作，吸引来了太多人跟他抢Humpy怎么办？你看，人生总是一个矛盾接着另一个矛盾，从来不存在完美的选择。最终Jim放弃了为这么一个将来时的问题天人交战，转而把注意力集中在了看人事送来的新简历上。

两个小时的车程算是一桩苦差事，不过每周五Jim都会请半天的假，跟Herbert和Arnold一起去温莎看望Humphrey。当然，Jim对照料自己怀孕的伴侣毫无怨言，可已经变成小苹果的苹果花恨不得把不能越界的警告竖在通向他的道路的每一个路口的旁边。爱人在身边而被迫禁欲，这对青春年华的Jim实在残忍，他决定再也不要第二个孩子了。

当然，除了Humphrey本人，应付他那神奇的一家子也是Jim头痛的另一个点所在，Arnold还好，Herbert那种恶狠狠的眼神看久了也就习惯了，可那位Lord Bridges他总是不想面对，他总觉得很别扭，像是下一秒对方就会说教他一样。

“为什么我没有陪产假啊，”晚上躺在Humphrey身边时，Jim抱怨道：“我想接你一起回家住，在这里太不自由了。”

Humphrey亲亲自己的爱人，Jim临睡前吸了一点薄荷味的鼻烟，尝起来凉丝丝。他想，如果跟有爱人陪伴比起来，好像当个内阁秘书，确实算不了什么有意思的事。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

大约在第七周的时候Humphrey做了第一次检查，胎儿这会儿什么都看不出来，倒是有点儿像个外星生物。不过他们本来也没指望看出来什么。医生说这次只是为了确保没有宫外孕，又给Humphrey开了一些叶酸。

Jim在旁边听得很认真，还拿出来一个小本本，低着头在上面记着要点：“您稍微慢一点说，我有的东西记不下来。”医生也笑了：“没关系，我会写在医嘱上的，连同药方和病历一起给你们，到时候药剂师会告诉你。”

“可我不懂拉丁语啊。”Jim不开心地说：“那样我该怎么照顾他呢？”

“我也不会用拉丁语写医嘱啊。”医生同样一脸震惊，仿佛听说了有人生吃一吨辣椒或者大酱：“用拉丁语写药方是为了防止篡改，拉丁文写医嘱除了增加患者的阅读难度还有什么用？如果能选择，我就是拿法语写药方都不会用拉丁语。”

“可是医生们不是都要学拉丁语吗？”Jim并不觉得自己的顾虑得到了解答，没发现Humphrey一直在不停拉他的袖子：“你们学了后日常生活中不会经常习惯性地用一下吗？”

在医生跳起来打他之前Humphrey把Jim拽走了：“你干什么呀，”Humphrey小声抱怨他：“他们从来不在拉丁语课上放弃免疫学和解剖学的习题，期末考试全靠教授放水，可能拉丁语水平还不如你呢。”

“真的？”Jim很怀疑：“我的拉丁语可仅限于你教我的那几句，QED什么的。”

“对，相信我，他们会的不会更多，”Humphrey严肃地说：“拉丁语的期末考试有口语对话和经典朗读，他们有些人连舌音都不会发，靠含着口水蒙混过关。至于笔试就更绝了，医学生们有他们自己的办法，能在看不懂老师写的拉丁语的同时，也让老师看不懂他们写的英语。”

进入第三个月，小宝宝依旧没什么动静，Humphrey也除了在通风不好的环境里偶尔的眩晕和呕吐以外没什么大问题。Jim一开始的时候紧张地像只被吓到的猫，但几次骚扰家庭医生后对方也有些不耐烦：“真的没关系，这就是普通的孕期反应，少吃一些海洋产品和油炸物就行了。”

“哦。”Jim眨眨眼睛：“那该怎么办？”

“你们现在不是在温莎住吗？家里的厨师很有经验，放心吧。”家庭医生打发了Jim，又去给Edward测血压了。

同事们也纷纷前来看望Humphrey，大部分人都是跟他同期进入文官系统的新人。为了避嫌，Humphrey留的地址是伯明翰的那套小房子。现在那儿被收拾得格外美丽了，小院子里有一个小小的景观池，里面有一片莲叶和两条锦鲤，锦鲤是日本进口的，白底金红花，那些新公务员们都很喜欢，先在门口喂了好长时间鱼，看鱼吐泡泡。

“好啦好啦，鱼没有脑子，分不清楚饥饱，你们这样会让它们撑死的。”Humphrey出来倚着门笑，大家连忙收手，拱着他走进了客厅。

Jim给大家端来水果，Humphrey赶紧起身帮忙接过来未遂，Jim坚持做到最后一步：将那一盘有小叉子的白兰瓜稳稳当当放在桌上。大家都瞪大了眼睛上下打量着这位模范丈夫，Humphrey羞红了脸：“其实我自己能做的。”

“并不，你应该尽量多休息，Dorothy说了，怀孕的人总是比其他人更容易感到累。”Jim十分固执己见，他很难被说通：“她说Annie就是这样的，连两盒鸡蛋都搬不动，主要是注意力一集中就容易晕。”

“我怎么会这样。”Humphrey嗔怪道：“我又不是中国瓷器，这么脆弱。Dorothy绝对夸大了事实，我看去金伯利草原时Annie好得很，甚至吃了一整个烤鸡腿。夸大事实是政治顾问的职业病，你不要理她。”

说到政治顾问，这些文官们可算有了共同话题，开始你一言我一语叽叽喳喳说起来部门里那些政治顾问。工党的政治顾问主要是提供宣传方面的建议，而且对文官们敌意很强。Humphrey听着他们说那些政治顾问不靠谱的建议，一直抿着嘴笑。

“Ian，真的吗？这些政治顾问会去偷钥匙？”他问身边一个年轻的高个子男孩。

“是真的，据说是首相的政治顾问出的主意。”Ian笑着回答：“内阁秘书骂他的声音响彻整条白厅街啊，还说要他好好尝尝木板烧肉。”他有些好奇地问Humphrey：“木板烧肉是什么？”

“我也不太知道。”Humphrey温柔地回答，他的手不自觉地搭上了肚子：“可以肯定不是什么好东西。”

大家都带了些礼物来，Ian的是一个小小的八音盒，上面是一个歌剧舞台的装饰。每次上好发条，八音盒演奏时幕布会缓缓拉开，里面两个穿着芭蕾舞裙的少女会一起转圈。财政部的Frank送了一些小衣服，跟Humphrey一样在内阁办公厅的Neil送来另一些小衣服，而Jumbo的，毫无疑问，是几十盒可以冷藏很久的食物。

“我学做的中餐，向他们的领事馆要的菜谱。”Jumbo低着头笑：“都是适合怀孕时候吃的，我尝过，味道很好，所以做给你吃。”

“谢谢你，Jumbo，可是怎么吃呢？”在Jim把那些盒子塞进冰箱里的时候，Humphrey好奇地问道。

“直接加热五分钟就可以啦，虽然味道可能有一点点变化，但我敢保证绝对健康。”Jumbo开心地说：“有灌汤包，有糖醋鲫鱼，还有鲜虾云吞面，这些都是我做了很久精挑细选的食物呢。”

Robin送的一套板球器具混杂在其他人的礼物里，Humphrey还是在他们走后才发现的。他不由得笑起来。之前他们就经常一起打板球，然而家里人怕打板球荒废学业，于是把球场锁起来，这时候就要求Bernard哥哥去偷钥匙。然而做多了总有失手的时候，Bernard但凡被发现，那就是John在后面拿着球板追，他在前面玩命跑，少不了整个屋子鸡飞狗跳一番。

那时候是整个宅子最热闹的时候，所以他和Robin到了暑假回去的时候，都有点盼望着John舅舅一家来，不管是每次进门都会撞到头的Jim叔叔，还是脾气火爆的John舅舅，还有他们的调皮表哥，总能带来无穷的欢乐。他们要是不回来，暑假就跟换了个地方上课毫无区别了。

现在看来，这一家人即使搬进了10号，也还是江山易改，本性难移。Humphrey想着Bernard怎么偷钥匙的时候，小宝宝似乎轻轻地动了一下。

“想都别想，你要是敢偷钥匙，我以后肯定打你比John舅舅更狠。”Humphrey拍了拍肚皮，Jim这时候正好过来，笑着问他：“你在跟宝宝说什么呢？”而Humphrey则眨了眨眼睛，说：“秘密哦。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.

第十二周，又一轮检查过后Humphrey回了温莎。他把这些单子贴在自己的日记本里，旁边附上了医生开的营养品目录。从B超的图片来说，这是一个正常的健康的孩子，尚不能确定性别，不过其实Humphrey和Jim也不太在意。

Herbert和Arnold来看他了，Humphrey知道Edward不太喜欢Herbert，不过Edward最不喜欢的算是Jim叔叔，其次才是他的papa，而对Hilda，Edward的态度就略好一些，Humphrey猜这可能多半是由于Edward的学历歧视。老一辈人嘛，总有些他们自己的想法，也没法左右，Humphrey如是想到，但他爱Herbert，Arnold也爱，这点上Edward不置可否。

“威斯敏斯特的假期到啦，我能陪我的宝贝好久。”Herbert嘿嘿笑着挪过来：“没什么事吧？要多休息，多吃一些补充营养。Arnold说他当时很难受，在办公室里吐到晕过去好几次，我觉得你也得多休息。”年长男人的眉宇间满是忧虑，而旁边端着鸡蛋羹的Jim大气也不敢出。

“那会儿哪能跟现在相比，而且我怀疑Arnold反应厉害纯粹是因为当时营养跟不上。”Humphrey耸耸肩，他觉得Herbert有必要换个政治顾问了，怎么他也学得像Dorothy一样大惊小怪：“而且，papa，你看我胖了好多啊，你还让我又吃又睡。”

“不只是Arnold，Dorothy也说……”看吧看吧，他就知道是Dorothy。Humphrey打断了Herbert：“你提她我就生气了，papa。”

Jim在一旁拼命地挥手绢，迟钝的老父亲终于醒悟过来，留下Arnold陪着Humphrey，自己表示找Jim还有一些公事商量，赶紧撤退出了房间，免得被自家宝贝更进一步地嫌弃。

“Humpy莫名其妙地不喜欢提到Dorothy，甚至连Annie他都不喜欢提及。”这里隔音不太好，Jim悄悄地告诉Herbert：“我怀疑Humpy的孕期反应大多数是心理上的，他最近爱哭了好多，我怕您再提下去他会哭起来——上次我给他买了李子，他就因为我多说了一句多佛出产，听起来像Dorothy，就哭起来了，还借口说是李子太酸。”

“原来孕期反应都是不一样的啊……”这次轮到Herbert一脸茫然了，他摸摸脑袋，这实在超出了他的知识范围。

“根据每个人的体质，怀孕时间，以及当时的心情和营养状况都会有所不同的。”Jim拿出来了小本本戴上眼镜，现在他精修各种相关知识，俨然成了半个专家：“一般来说，如果营养充足，心情愉快且轻松，平时身体比较健康，怀孕的年龄在22岁之后，那么孕期就会过得相对容易。当然，也要警惕营养过剩问题。反之如果精神紧张或者营养不足，不但容易流产，而且还很可能导致母体的生命危险。”

看Herbert呆在原地，Jim嘿嘿一笑：“您想起来了吧？大概因为好多年过去了，所以您忘了。”

“不是，他从来没提起过。”Herbert看了一眼屋里，Humphrey还像个孩子一样地往Arnold怀里拱，低下了眼睛笑了笑：“Arnold不是个很爱说话的人，而且他几乎从不邀功请赏——你肯定没办法想象吧，他怀孕的时候我还在德国，根本都不知道，那会儿对伦敦的轰炸可能停了没多久，他就从防空洞里跑出去上班，晚上再回来，不能休假，因为在内阁办公厅每天有一瓶免费的牛奶供应。”

“啊……”Jim有些瞠目结舌了，他实在没法想象如果Humphrey要孤零零一个人面对怀孕的事实会是多悲惨的场景，更别提还有战争和物资匮乏的问题。最后他干巴巴地说了一句：“Sir Arnold当时一定很难受。”

“嗯，”Herbert点点头，沉默了好久才重复了一遍Jim的话：“他当时一定很难受。”

Jim不知道说什么好，他没经历过，所以也不能妄言什么，最后只能故作老成地拍拍Herbert的肩：“这也不是您的错。”

“其实我真的没你做得好，你更细心耐心一些，我没有这样的天赋。”Herbert反捶了Jim一拳，就像好哥们儿那样揽过了他的肩。Jim呲牙咧嘴：“打得好疼，您确信没有公报私仇吗？”

“对啊，我就是公报私仇。”Herbert大言不惭地承认了：“谁让你抢走了我的Humpy，而且我暂时还找不到借口抢回来。”

“别这样干涉我们的自由恋爱嘛，”Jim吐吐舌头：“您要尊重Humpy的选择，而且我又不是什么品行败坏的渣男。”

“说得容易，小子。”Herbert翻了个白眼：“很快你自己就有孩子了，那时候你再这么轻描淡写地说着试试看。”

Arnold端着鸡蛋羹，一勺一勺吹凉了喂给Humphrey。Jim的手艺不错，蛋羹爽滑鲜嫩，咸度适中。Humphrey一边吃着，一边歪着头看他，突然笑出声来：“我想起来小时候你喂我感冒药时候的样子了，Arnold，你一点儿都没变，还是像担心我会吐出来一样。”

“我当年就觉得鸡蛋非常腥，闻到就恶心。”Arnold温柔地回答：“那会儿又不好找黄油和胡椒调味，连盐都在短缺，多亏了Robert和Hilda强迫我吃下去，不然你可长不了现在这么健康。”

Humphrey往他怀里靠了靠，他们两人都不介意把Arnold那一身可以直接穿去授勋仪式的衣服弄皱。Humphrey张大了嘴，模仿着等待投喂的雏鸟，而Arnold就是去各处觅食并带回窝里的成鸟。他填喂着Humphrey，任由Humphrey还像个小孩子一样拿卷毛的小脑袋蹭他的脸颊。

“Arnold，”Humphrey闭着眼睛懒洋洋地问：“papa是怎么给我起名字的啊？”

“他就觉得在H打头的名字里，Humphrey比较贵族气质，因为当时你长得比较像他而不太像我，他觉得你还是最好更像我一些。”Arnold抓了抓他的小卷毛：“怎么，你们现在就急着给孩子定名字了吗？”

“有点吧，我最近闲得没事干。”Humphrey睁开眼睛，摸了摸Arnold的眉毛，又摸了摸自己的：“不得不说papa的眉毛真的不如你的好看，唉，我也希望能多像你一点儿，也希望我的宝宝不要继承这么粗的眉毛。”他抱怨着：“为什么你就不能把眉毛和眼睛遗传给我呢？”

“傻孩子，”Arnold失笑：“自己都要有孩子了，还说这么傻的话。我难道能把你塞回肚子里重新生一遍吗？”

Humphrey这才意识到自己犯蠢了，努力用一些长难句去糊弄Arnold，希望他忘掉。这时候Jim和Herbert回来，Jim说：“Herbert要去做一些苹果派了，我要跟着学学，不知二位爵士有什么想吃的没有？”

小苹果最近不太想吃甜的，他点了一杯柳橙汁，要鲜榨，里面最好再添一点黄柠檬的清香，可以用雪碧来调味，杯口要放两片提神的薄荷叶。Jim得令，立刻跑走去洗手作羹汤。Humphrey看着他笑起来时露出的小虎牙，暗暗地想：真希望未来的宝宝，能多像Jim Hacker一点儿呀。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

“你好，Hacker先生。”

前台打来电话通知Jim有财政部官员来访，大概是要谈一谈消息泄露的交易问题。刚入行的时候Jim对这些事十分恐惧，生怕因为刊登了哪桩国家机密直接被送进牢房。现在他则皮实很多，甚至消息不够劲爆的话还会继续追问，毕竟内阁这艘船是从上往下泄露的。

但这并不能解决他面对现在这个年轻的财政部官员时的疑惑。这个年轻男人穿着跟Humphrey差不多同款的深色西装，系着一条银灰色和蓝色交错的格子领带，故意显露出金质的怀表带，歪着头打量着他，Jim被看得发毛，他想起这个青年好像是某次来探望Humphrey的同事。Jim不知所以地问道：“你好，请问怎么称呼？要跟我们透露什么呢？”

“Hacker先生，叫我Frank就好，不过我的本名是Francisco。”Frank狡猾地笑起来，眯着眼睛像一只小狐狸。他凑了过来，歪着头笑：“我想叫你Jim，希望你不要介意。”

“啊，啊，你要愿意的话当然可以。”Jim有点害怕对方的热情，缩了一下，“Frank，你要透露什么呢？”

“Jim你真会开玩笑。”Frank大笑起来：“作为一个谦卑的社会公器，我们这些卑微的公务员当然不会存在主观上泄露机密的故意，这种职业操守自然是指宏观层面，然而，当在某件具体事务的执行上，疏漏则难以避免。这种疏漏很可能发生在某次愉快的晚餐中，我想。”

Jim被这个长句整得有点晕晕乎乎，Frank乘胜追击：“可否赏光与我共进晚餐呢，Hacker主编？”

“呃，我想午餐可能更加合适。”Jim有点口齿不清地说：“如果是晚餐的话，那这新闻就得等第二天下午才能刊登见报了，晚报一向没什么人看。”

“当然，我并不反对，如果你坚持的话。”Frank不由分说地拉过来Jim的手在他手心写下一串地址：“中午12点不见不散哦。”他眨了眨眼，拿起自己的公文包走了。Jim抓了下自己的侧脸，吸了吸鼻子，他实在不想去。但现在Ludo去BBC借调了，能应付采访的人也就自己一个，其他新人嘴不牢，他并不敢带着。

他回到座位上把这个地址誊抄下来，不知道为什么，Jim有点做贼心虚的感觉，抄在纸片上后他就去了卫生间狠狠挤了一大坨洗手液，洗到看不出来墨水痕迹才停手。

午餐时他还是准时应邀去了，那是间有着室外小花园的餐馆，可以看见财政部古罗马式的大楼。花圃里种了不少火焰草，鸢尾之类的花朵。室外的桌子上有阳伞罩着，即使在阴影里，Frank还是戴上了一副时下流行的墨镜。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”Jim看了两分钟，才确定这个新潮打扮的年轻人是Frank，走到他面前，把胳膊腿都收紧才坐下来。

“贵报没有跟采访对象握手的规矩吗？”Frank摘了墨镜，似笑非笑地问他：“为什么第一次见面和现在，你都不跟我握手呀，Jim。”

Jim不情不愿地跟他握了握手，内心莫名其妙感觉罪恶。Frank倒是笑得很开心，一中午都在问东问西，而Jim则大气都不敢出，也没怎么动面前的意大利面，只是僵硬地回复他，尽量用小短句解决问题。

“你怎么这么不善言辞呀Jim，”Frank说：“Humphrey看上你哪点了呢？”他的笑容里有玩味的味道。

“我也不知道，”Jim干巴巴地回答：“神的行事很难捉摸。”

“原来Humphrey在你眼中已经是神了，不过他离拿到C还早着呢。”Frank漫不经心地舔着勺子上的冰淇淋：“没想到你偶尔还挺有幽默感，Jim。”

Jim坐立不安，他现在开始后悔为什么要出来了：“那个，Frank，如果你不介意的话？”他吞吞吐吐地说：“我们可以聊一聊关于绝密消息的事了。”

“你说话好无聊啊，都是工作什么的。”Frank双臂环抱：“难道没有工作，我就不能约你出来吃个午餐了吗？”

“因为我觉得不太合适……”Jim的话还没说完，就被Frank吓了一跳：年轻的文官直接凑过来，在他的脸上轻轻啄了一下，像是蜻蜓点水一样酥软，他都能闻到Frank身上的香水味，实在有些呛人。

Jim惊恐地睁大了眼睛：“不行！你……如果Humphrey知道……Frank你这样……”他说得结结巴巴的，因为愤怒而带着哆嗦。

“你不会告诉Humphrey的，不是吗？”Frank脸上的表情似笑非笑，带着一种法式的轻佻。他慢条斯理地端着杯子吃已经全化了的冰淇淋，Jim如坐针毡，站起来起身想要离开。

“但我会不会把这个消息泄露给Humphrey，就不一定了哦。”Frank说道，虽然还是那种漫不经心的语气，但Jim感觉得到那种恶狠狠的威胁。

他重新坐了下来，哭丧着脸问：“为什么是我啊……我都结婚了，不是单身，而且马上还要做父亲……”

“因为你长得很帅啊，”Frank把这话说得理所当然。他靠近Jim，循循善诱：“你要想想，Humphrey无论如何不会知道这件事，而他生下孩子后我就会跟你断绝关系，毕竟我没想要为吃什么长久的感情，也不想取代他。”

“你……”Jim张口结舌，这跟他想象中的可不一样，他以为Frank至少会避嫌，不对同事的丈夫下手。

“说真的，考虑一下。”Frank继续循循善诱：“这件事你知我知，不会有任何人受伤。而且，”他意有所指地说：“我确实能做一部分Humphrey的工作。”

Jim正茫然不知所措时，突然看见了一个熟悉的身影。他像抓住了救命稻草一样喊了起来：“Attwell阁下！”


	6. Chapter 6

六.

Humphrey不知道是不是自己的宝宝长得慢一点，直到第五个月他的才扣不上衬衫的扣子。身材的变化让他有点沮丧，尽管他知道这种沮丧毫无依据也没有什么用处，他依旧得保持蛋白质和脂类的摄入，这样那个小小的生命才能健康又聪明。他换上了宽松的针织衫和亚麻裤子，决定安心地在温莎这里住下，不回伯明翰接待客人了。

另一件事就是Jim变得格外的黏人，按理说九月正是威斯敏斯特新旧交替的时节，各种新闻层出不穷，但Jim几乎是一有时间就会往温莎跑。Herbert也常常跟过来，他们的说法是今年正是居中的一年，一切都在按部就班，没什么可忙的。Humphrey的第六感告诉他事情没有他们说的这么简单，但他以为可能是胎儿的情况不太好，偷偷叫来家庭医生检查了几次，都说孩子发育得很好，如果没看错的话，是个男孩，胎位也很正。

“确实不能再检查了，虽然B超不同于X光，没有辐射，但做太多也不太好。”医生说。

“那我papa和Jim紧张什么呢？”Humphrey怀疑地问。

“很多单一伴侣的生物在伴侣怀孕时会因为激素的代偿作用而陷入一种焦虑状态，试图通过关心伴侣而达到某种参与怀孕的满足感。儒艮、帝企鹅、蓝鲸和恒河猴都被观察到发生这种现象。”医生说：“至于Attwell阁下，我猜他多半是对Arnold的补偿心理，或者干脆就是心疼自己的孩子。”

“啊，这就是我最烦的一点。”Humphrey翻了翻白眼：“我papa总是把我当孩子看，每次见到他，我都忘了我自己马上都要有孩子了。”

已经是中年人的医生宽容地笑笑：“对他多些耐心吧，Attwell阁下只有一个孩子，他难免会保护欲过剩。”

不光Humphrey觉得不对，Edward也觉得他们来得有点过于勤快了。但他是位有涵养的人，而且最近雷丁大学委托他担任荣誉校长，并对校史做一番修订，他也没有多管这件事。

不过Humphrey惦记的是另一件事：这周六凌晨据说有流星雨，他要Jim陪着他到树屋里住，等后半夜流星雨来了两个人一起许愿。Jim大惊失色：“这怎么行？你要好好休息，不能累到。而且树屋里到了晚上会冷的。”

Humphrey抱来一团深蓝色上面有驯鹿和雪花花纹的毯子：“我们有毯子呀，实在不行多准备几条。而且现在只是九月初，还是夏天呢。”他可怜巴巴地看着Jim：“求你啦，papa就带着Arnold看过流星雨呢，我也想要你带着看。”

“我问问Lord Bridges怎么样。”Jim最后妥协了：“他如果同意我就带你看。”

面对年轻人的询问，Edward淡淡笑了笑：“Humpy想看就带他看，这会儿孩子和他的状况都稳定了，心情的愉悦是最重要的。他的身体又一向很强健，带上足够的毯子，晚上出去一会儿没什么大碍。”

既然如此，Jim周五下午就请了假，早早来到庄园爬上了树开始检查树屋的情况。这树屋修的很牢靠，下面有水泥浇筑的防水层，屋顶，地板和墙壁的木板也是橡木，没有走风漏气的地方。即便如此，Jim还是抱上来一堆毯子和软枕头垒了个小窝，Humphrey只要冷了随时就能钻进去休息。

夜晚静谧安详，等大家熄了灯，Jim就提着灯笼带着Humphrey一起进了树屋。两个人依偎着，今夜是新月，月光暗淡了，天空中的群星便分外醒目，闪烁着淡淡的光晕，忽明忽暗，忽闪忽现，如同河边的芦苇随风飘摇。

一会儿，一颗流星，像银河飞溅出的水花一样，划过普鲁士蓝的夜空，径直落到北方去了。Humphrey惊喜地低声喊：“流星雨开始了！”

他期待着看到成百上千的流星划过夜幕的浪漫场面，然而大约过了五分钟，才有第二颗流星落下，第三颗虽然紧接着它，但小得几乎看不清。第四颗他们等了二十分钟还不来，Humphrey打起哈欠抱怨道：“跟我想得一点儿也不一样，我们回去吧，Jim。我困了。”

对于流星雨这事，Humphrey耿耿于怀，不过另一件大事是现任内阁秘书来访。礼拜天的上午，他正在书房里听音乐，Bernard就大呼小叫地跑了来：“Humpy！”他仿佛有多动症的表哥跑来，给了他一个拥抱，又跟Jim握手：“你一定就是白厅公务员们口口相传的帅哥Jim吧，确实是，你要是去好莱坞那《欲望号列车》主角就不是马龙·白兰度了。”

“Bernard，他才不会去好莱坞。”Humphrey不满地说。而这时John进来，他身上的军人气质令Jim印象深刻：“被嫌弃了吧。”内阁秘书嘲笑着自己的儿子：“Humpy已经结婚了，现在人家比你可要成熟的多。”然后他伸手跟Jim握了握：“你好矮啊。”John揉搓着Jim的头毛：“好可爱！”

“Jim叔叔不来吗？”Humphrey问了一句。

“让他在契克斯庄园自己应付媒体去吧，一会儿我跟Arnold和Robert要商量事情。”John耸耸肩：“对了，Bernard看上了他爹的首席私人秘书，他想来让你支个招，毕竟以他那遗传的工党小脑壳想不出什么浪漫的东西。”

“等等，你不是在牛津有男朋友吗？”Humphrey问他的表哥。

Bernard摊手：“因为我做政治顾问，他觉得不够稳定，所以分手了。”然后无奈地耸耸肩：“要我说这事主要怪我爸，把我遗传的这么五大三粗，也就John看得上他。要是我有Jim一半帅就好了，那我去读LSE也没啥好怕的。”

“Bernard，闭嘴吧，否则我就揍你。这儿趁手的家伙可不少。”John警告，然后转向Jim：“你可以叫我John，Jim。Humpy说的没错，你果然是热情洋溢的小金毛。”

“分明是只可爱的小猪。”Arnold进来把John拉走了：“别光看Humpy的丈夫，咱们商量拆分财政部的事情去。”

直到房间里重新只剩下他们两个人，Jim才反应过来：“Humpy！所以你之前说的Jim舅舅，就是现任首相？你怎么不早点儿告诉我……天哪！我原先以为我的老丈人和上次见的你的Hilda姑姑就足够高不可攀了……”

“我又不是故意隐瞒的，你事先也没问啊。”Humphrey一脸无辜，“再说首相有什么高不可攀，当然你要是需要新闻的话，我可以让John舅舅和Bernard帮《改革》安排点独家的东西。”

John带来了多宝鱼和维多利亚时期皇室烹调多宝鱼的秘密食谱，Humphrey礼貌地表示了期待。“多宝鱼里富含磷脂和维生素A，以及有助于孩子智力发育的鱼肝油，我想你吃这个正好。”John关心地说，而Bernard跟Humphrey和Jim挤眉弄眼：“一会儿给你俩整个好玩儿的。”

“放心去吧，表哥。”Humphrey拍拍他的肩：“如果你被John打死了，我会将我那未出世的孩子以你的名字命名的。”

多宝鱼上桌时，Bernard哼哼起了葬礼进行曲，随后开始用字正腔圆的BBC主播的牛津腔播报：“多宝鱼爵士，于今日下午三时二十八分，在温莎被重物击头而死，享年……”

当John从餐厅的花瓶里抽出来鸡毛掸子而Bernard早已见势不妙脚底抹油开溜的时候，Humphrey看了一眼Jim，两个人都笑起来：“希望以后我们都孩子不要怨恨，我们这么随便就决定了他的名字。”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

Arnold和Herbert在“午餐事件”之后，对Jim十分温和客气，客气到Jim甚至都有些毛骨悚然。

每当他想要道歉的时候，Herbert就先制止他：“没关系，这不是你的错，他来骚扰你，你也没什么办法不是吗？难道你还要穿着里切克出门不成？我们可是生活在自由国家。”

Arnold也总是温柔地安慰Jim：“而且你及时告诉了Herbert，这说明你没有出轨的心理，十分坦荡。这点上我们就没有理由责怪你，毕竟你也是受害者。”

“我还是在想要不要把这件事告诉Humpy，他有时候多疑过头了，但现在又完全没有意识到。”Jim闷闷不乐地说。Herbert立刻大叫一声：“不行！Humpy的性格绝对会让他气晕，这太危险了。”

Jim叹气：“我很怕那个Frank对我围追堵截，现在报社又有很多去财政部采访的任务，虽然我能尽量找借口让别人去，可是他使绊子就很难受。”

“也是，要真的是财政大臣有意针对倒好了，最麻烦的就是现在的这种情况。”Herbert叹气，然后出了个馊主意：“不然你辞职吧，来做议员，这样的话就不用跟财政部打交道了，他也不敢来找你。”

“可是议员得竞选啊，竞选经费要好大一笔。即使我能得到青睐，党派提供资金覆盖这笔经费，那房贷的月供也没地方找。”Jim闷闷不乐，否决了Herbert的主意。

“那算什么，我可以去跟Vic和党主席商量直接提拔你现在宣传处做处长，工资足够，而且实在不行房贷还可以直接走我们的账户。”Herbert继续出着馊主意，被Arnold打断了。

高级文官不赞同地看了一眼Herbert，同意了Jim的说法：“Jim也有自己的事业，他要是把一切都放在Humpy身上，对Humpy也是个负担。”Herbert刚想反驳，Arnold使个眼色，他不再说话了。

Jim看了一眼他俩，又想起来自己欠Herbert那顿午饭的饭钱已经一个多月了——Frank说可以拿回财政部报销，但Jim可不想跟他有什么关系。刚巧那时候Herbert路过，他就让Herbert帮帮忙先行垫付了餐费。于是Jim从包里拿出四张十镑纸币，有些不好意思地递给Herbert。

“你可要害惨我了。”Herbert说：“我好不容易背着Arnold藏了点私房钱买酒，你还当着他的面还我钱。”

“还喝酒，你是不想要自己的心脏了吗？”Arnold白了他一眼，又转向Jim：“傻孩子，钱不用还。”

然后Herbert想起来：“我们可以问问Dorothy，她总是挺有主意的。”

Dorothy果然有主意：“这种事情，不能让Jim光躲着，否则以我拙见，那个秘书会更加想要跟Jim来一发，他怎么样也不会亏。所以当议员也没用，他会去威斯敏斯特堵人。”金发女郎烈焰红唇，以自己熟悉的思维方式推断。

“那该怎么办？”Herbert问她。

然而惯于批判和找到漏洞的Dorothy也没有什么好主意，她提出要不整整财政部，让Frank疲于应付工作，没精力在外面找男人。Arnold觉得勉强可以一试，但也不认为这个想法有多好。

“很难精准打击到他。”Arnold如是说：“他这个等级的，财政部至少有三百人。”

没人能分享Jim的苦闷，他不想被质疑自己对Humphrey的爱，可完全放弃自己的工作，完全仰仗对方家庭的资助？Jim并不想这么做，他自认为没有做家庭主夫的天赋——而且他不想被认为是依附在Humphrey家庭之树上的菟丝花。

自从成家后，Martin越来越少地出现在“陌生人酒吧”，除了议员的日常工作，Jim每次约他出来，总是听到他要去某处农田里为小番茄讨价还价或者在跟渔民要最先捞上来的北极贝的事情。Martin总是万分抱歉：“下次一定，下次一定。”但其实下次他照样不会跟Jim一起出来。

想到这里，Jim悻悻地放下电话话筒。他很疑惑，Jumbo作为Humpy的朋友，就一点儿没有自己的伴侣可能会被抢走的危机感吗？他想去借酒浇愁，不过Jim更怕在那儿突然遇到Frank，于是只能作罢。

Humphrey很快察觉到了自己伴侣的沮丧。在Jim又一次强颜欢笑的时候，他把Jim拉了过来让他靠在自己怀里：“怎么了，我的小可爱？”他挠着Jim的鬓角：“今天又撕了一打稿件？”

“没怎么呀，Humpy。”Jim抬起头来，无辜地看着他。

“还说没什么，你不开心的时候笑起来从来不会露出虎牙。”Humphrey搂着自己的爱人，轻轻嗅他衣服上洗衣粉和阳光的清爽气息。Jim就是结婚了也没变多少，闻起来还是像个大男孩，心里也藏不住事。

“唉。”Jim决定坦白从宽，反正现在Humphrey看起来心情不错：“有件事我得跟你说，涉及到你的同事……你可千万别生气，我向你保证没发生任何实质性的事情，而且我很讨厌他。”

“谁啊，为什么你讨厌他？”Humphrey柔和地问道。

“Frank，我不知道他姓什么，大概有点法国血统那个，在财政部工作。”Jim说：“他……他想让我出轨。”

“啊，他呀！”Humphrey恍然大悟，两只手在眼睛前面横过来：“是不是那个，笑起来眯眯眼像狐狸那个？”

“对对对就是他！”Jim几乎要跳起来了：“他勾搭我！还骗我！说他有内幕消息要泄露结果只是吃了个午餐！”Jim越说越愤慨，被Humphrey凑过来甜甜的一个吻打断了：“他居然欺负我可爱的小Jim，干嘛不早告诉我？”

Jim的手搭上Humphrey的肚子，下面的小东西像是感知到他的靠近，凑过来顶了顶，Jim认为这是他在用胎儿的方式表达问候。“我害怕你生气，对身体不好。”他诚实地说：“Herbert和Arnold也不许我告诉你，担心你因为生气而出现先兆性流产的问题。”

“他们呀，总把我当小孩，我真是受够这种过度保护了，”Humphrey语气软软地抱怨：“其实我们自己就能把这件事处理的很好啊。Frank追求你而不可得，那不是更说明我的卓越嘛。”

“你是这个世界上最杰出的Humpy，”Jim抱住了他，顺着他的额头一路亲下去：“最杰出的伴侣，还会是最杰出的父亲。”他在他耳边呢喃：“我爱你，永远都是。”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

“Humpy，告诉你个好消息呀。”这天Humphrey刚吃过早饭，就接到了好友久违的电话。那边Jumbo的声音细细的软软的，像风刮过窗外绿茵茵的草坪，挠得人心里痒痒的不行。

Humpy揉了揉眼睛，无声地打了一个呵欠：“什么好消息呢？”

“我有宝宝了！”Jumbo在电话那边开心地公布答案：“是不是很惊喜呀！”

“当然，当然很惊喜呀。”Humphrey笑着说：“不过我一开始还以为你们会……过段时间再要孩子呢，毕竟你们更早结婚，但是其实一直在外面玩，没做备孕的打算。”他斟酌了一下措辞。

“这次完全是意外啦，要不是医生说我不易受孕，我们也不至于放松警惕。”Jumbo不好意思地笑起来。真奇妙，Humphrey想，他刚发现自己怀孕时是这样吗？又羞于讨论具体过程，却又怀着某种隐秘的骄傲等着与人分享？

Humphrey一边打开记事本，一边肩膀夹着话筒：“所以我们可不可以去看看你呢？给你带点儿什么吃的？你有妊娠反应吗？”

“暂时没有，它大概还没想好怎么折腾我。”Jumbo听到有吃的，语气都欢欣鼓舞了起来：“我最近很喜欢辛辣的食物，你听说过韩国的部队火锅吗？我可以请你吃部队火锅。”

“我不行呢，我上次吃了一口墨西哥卷饼，结果一整个晚上都在胃痉挛。”Humphrey回答：“还是让我吃点清淡的吧，以及你可能需要准备一些酸味很重的饮料了，我最近呕吐的厉害，就靠酸的东西往下压。”

此言非虚，他生吃完一整袋柠檬的壮举让刚推开卧室门的Jim吓到呆滞，手里的东西都噼里啪啦掉了一地也不知道捡起来。Humphrey解释：“我有点眩晕，吃柠檬会好很多。”

“可这也太酸了，你确信你真的没问题？”Jim看着就觉得牙疼脸抽筋，没想到Humphrey继续面不改色心不跳地吃下去最后一口柠檬：“当然没问题，补充维生素，多好。”

“不会太多吗？”Jim还是很不放心，“万一过量了怎么办？”

Humphrey笑起来：“不会有过量的问题，柠檬里的维生素是水溶性的，太多的会排出体外。”他把从Robin那里学到的知识教给了Jim，让自己的伴侣放下心来。

周末时他们应邀去了Martin和Jumbo的小窝。因为Martin购置这处公寓时并没考虑日后结婚的可能性，不得不说从进门口玄关就够挤的，六个人——算上目前还不知人事的两位——把狭小的衣帽间变成了加尔各答的黑牢。

“欢迎来到常委会。”Jumbo笑着说：“烦劳你们先出去一下，我把拖鞋拿出来，然后我们退出去，你们再来换上鞋。”

以他现在的体型来说，Jumbo实在是柔软灵活过了头，他弯腰，拿出两双拖鞋，摆好，就像那圆滚滚的，裹在黄色毛衣下的肚子对他一点儿妨碍都没有似的，这令两位来访者啧啧称道：“为什么你不去沙发上休息，让Martin干活？”

“为什么要让Martin干活？”Jumbo反问道：“我做的挺好的。”

“弯腰会让头脑供血不足的。”Jim谴责地看着Martin：“你连这也不知道？”反正他是决计不让Humphrey招待客人。

“行啦，Jim，上次去你家时我就很想说，你实在有些保护过度。”Jumbo耸耸肩：“走啦走啦Humpy，我们去玩，不理他俩。今天我准备了意大利海鲜披萨和烤兔肉，可以做一些口味清淡的给你，但我自己是要吃很辣的。”

他俩手拉着手跑去厨房了，Jim担忧地看着：“你确信他们没事吗？我想把Humpy叫出来。”

“我确信。”Martin笑了：“别这样，兄弟，这世界上不是只有你一个人关心自己的伴侣，我又不是什么渣男。Jumbo只是喜欢活动外加不想孕期发胖而已。”

自己手工做的番茄酱果然比市面上买的更好吃，酸咸口味，蘸着兔肉咬一口下去，恰到好处地化解了肥肉的油腻，只余下满嘴鲜香。而海鲜披萨上的鱼肉和爽口的腌梅子搭配，更是碰撞出绝美的滋味。

“看吧，做饭还得是我来，Martin可能只会整出来苏格兰羊杂布丁。”Jumbo很是骄傲自己的手艺。

而Martin乐得被揶揄奚落：“我想这辈子都吃你做的饭，至少吃五十年，所以我们得一起努力活到八十岁呀。”

“那你肯定吃不到多少了，等到八十岁，我宁愿去给孙子们做奶糊。”Jumbo低头笑起来，摸了摸自己的圆肚子。

Martin的公寓太小，没有供客人留宿的客房，所以吃过午饭后休息了一会儿，Jim和Humphrey就告辞了。毕竟Humphrey不如Jumbo那么健康且能吃，他一直在犯困。

结果是他们在回程时比来访时带了更多的礼物：番茄酱、腌梅子和酸菜。“Jumbo做的真的很好吃嘛。”Humphrey在副驾驶笑着说，他打开窗户，略略通风，让自己头脑灵活起来。

“真奇怪，以前我们五六个大男人去Martin家也不觉得挤，今天突然觉得狭小了。”Jim边开车边说。

“Jim，我突然想，我们有必要住伯明翰那么大的房子吗？”Humphrey问：“Jumbo以前是我家在黑索米尔的邻居，可是住在小公寓里照样安之若素啊。”

卖掉大房子，还上银行贷款，再买间小公寓，大概就可以省出来很多钱了。Humphrey在心里想，而有了钱，Jim就能去做自己喜欢的事。

他歪头看着Jim，入秋了，三四点钟已经是黄昏。夕阳的光晕里，他的爱人侧颜的轮廓逐渐模糊。Humphrey看着，就忍不住轻轻笑起来。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

天气逐渐冷了，宅子里除了空调，也开始烧起了壁炉。早晨起来，窗户上就有一片白霜，将阳光折射出晶莹剔透的气息。这白霜要到上午十点之后才会渐渐褪去，看着总觉得冷，所以Humphrey在Jim上班的时候，就搬着凳子挪去最大的壁炉边坐着了。Edward结束了校对工作，也过来和他一起纺一些毛线，准备圣诞节前织起来。

据说这个石质壁炉的年纪比Edward小不了多少，高贵华丽。而上面的深色橡木镶嵌板优雅沉郁，透露出一股威严的气质。由此，Humphrey可以断定，这个壁炉是Lord Hankey时代留下的遗物，就像他本人一样。

他有记忆时，Lord Hankey已经很老很老了，头发白的像雪，眼睛却格外地黑，像是不可窥见底部的深渊。据说他早年间是海军，被海风长年累月的吹，得了风湿，坏了骨头，大部分时间只能坐在轮椅上，但这丝毫不减他的威严。

这种威严在微笑的时候会变成慈祥，却又不会因为慈祥而减少半分。Humphrey想起来小时候学拉丁语，Arnold和Robert往往会在自己和Robin的学习上展开军备竞赛，John则是什么时候想起就遛过来拿着鸡毛掸子揪住Bernard打一顿。Edward那时看起来很阴郁，大家不敢烦他。

而老勋爵看他们背得好，或者他们调皮捣蛋得正在Lord Hankey的笑点上，他都会笑起来。在他们被批评时，Lord Hankey还会护短：“读书不是以上大学为目的的，我都没有上过大学。”或者提醒John：“别把孩子打坏了，这种事情点到为止。”

不过遇到原则性的问题，Lord Hankey会瞬间冷下来，让他们自己去反思，这时候再怎么撒娇都不管用，还会适得其反，延长惩罚的时间。Humphrey被罚过一次站，大冬天的在院子里反省偷了Robin的作业来糊弄大人，哭到眼泪都快结成冰了。而且老勋爵是军队里出来的人，说话直率，批评起来人从来都不留情面。

“明明Lord Hankey已经去世很多年了，我刚刚却又突然想起他。”Humphrey一边理着蓝色的线一边低头笑着。

“你当然该怀念他，你们一代里，就是算上搬去牛津住的Burkie一家，他也最疼你。”Edward转着纺车跟他说：“你父亲一代，他疼爱John多些，大概人总是对年轻时的自己格外宽宥些。”

“不过Lord Hankey说，他最欣赏的后代，还是只有您呢。”Humphrey回答道。

Edward笑笑，抬手帮Humphrey理毛线：“小心些，刚刚差点打了死结。”

“嗯。”Humphrey点点头，继续低头理毛线。这桩工作需要持之以恒的耐心和纤细如发的细心，羊毛纺出来的线并不能直接用，还需要Humphrey将它理顺，变成粗细均匀的毛线。他和Edward配合默契，没多久就完成了工作。

之后的工序是热水煮毛线，这一步是为了让蛋白质变性，减少毛刺的凸起，让它更柔软，织出来的毛衣也更舒适。铜锅里的水很快沸腾了，Humphrey把一大捧毛线按照颜色不同分批倒进锅里，看它们随着翻滚的清水一起在里面舒展，就像一朵中心开放的花。

之前的Humphrey虽然是个乖孩子，好学生，却也耐不住寂寞，总是爱玩爱闹，要看歌剧，要打板球，还要去朋友家蹭饭。但现在他却一言不发，只静静看着这些，好了就用木棒把毛线挑出来放到大篦子上，再端着和Edward一起去院子里晾起来。

诚然，这些事在大家都有着文官工作的时候，是会交给家里的女仆的。但现在，Humphrey闲着也是闲着，据说Robin和Jumbo一路飞快提升，已经成了办公室主管，但这也跟他没多大关系。打发时光的话，搞一些这样不动脑子的活，倒是也很享受。

“这些毛线闻起来像树林和雨后泥土的香气。”Humphrey在踮着脚晾毛线时笑着挂上去两种不同的绿色毛线，浅绿深翠就像远处的针叶林：“我想给Bernie织个北极熊小睡袋，前几天在编织书上看到了，感觉很可爱。”

“北极熊啊，那可能比较需要白线和蓝线？”Edward想了想：“你和Jim已经决定了孩子的名字了吗？”

“嗯。”Humphrey想起来他的表哥，忍俊不禁：“为了纪念Bernard表哥的勇气。”

“是啊，”Edward晾好线，领着Humphrey在庄园里转一转。Humphrey现在有些浮肿，医生说偶尔的缓慢运动对他很好。而散步，对于他现在的状况，以及对于上了年纪的老人，都十分合适。

中午时的温度凉爽而不寒冷，阳光也好。Humphrey和Edward在丘陵的草坪上坐下来休息。“Robin说Arnold和Robert正在帮着John想办法对付财政部呢，”Humphrey随口聊道：“他们的思路大抵是把财政部拆分出来一个就业部和一个公共支出部，但财政部有国内公务员部的支持，恐怕很难。”

“唔，”Edward颔首看他，“Humpy，你怎么想呢？”

“我啊，我打算回去工作之后，把重心放在行政事务上，趁着家中有人提携好好做一番事业，也能让Jim去安心辞职做议员，免除他的后顾之忧。”Humphrey的手指拨弄着草叶说道：“说来奇怪，明明也就差了几个月，之前还在学校的时候只想尽快跟他有爱情的结晶，但现在考虑的事情突然间就多了好多啊，经济，教育，家庭开支。”

Edward摸摸他的小卷毛：“都是这样的，想想Arnold少年时在牛津，何等的心高气傲，争强好胜，为了你，还不是照样得学会给发牛奶配额补给的美国女工那里赔笑脸。”

“那，那您年轻的时候，是怎样的呢？”Humphrey想听听，他在家史上读到的都是家庭成员的成绩，学历，升迁史和功绩。而且即使这样，Edward的履历也有不少缺失和矛盾：“我很想知道，还有Lord Hankey，他是年轻时候就这么厉害的吗？能建立这么大一个庄园并维系起来。就，别笑话我，Edward，我总在惴惴不安。”

“年轻的时候啊，是多年轻呢？”Edward微微笑起来了：“那些事情太久远，我也不记得了。”

玫瑰花大部分已经凋谢了，层层叠叠的红黄绿三色树林和灰白的塔楼宛如一幅油画。

而天空蓝汪汪的，又高又远。

“起风了，”Edward站起来，拉着Humphrey：“我们回屋去吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

十.

布置婴儿房比较麻烦，温莎是头几个月里小Bernard的住处，他的摇篮被安放在Humphrey和Jim的卧室里。桃花心木的摇篮古色古香，看上去十分朴素，唯有上面精巧的花纹，显示出这摇篮造价不菲。据说Humphrey的家族里有许多伟大的人物都在这里面安睡过，它的年龄比内阁办公厅还要大。

“但我没有，我出生时候不在这里，因为Edward和Lord Hankey都不喜欢我papa，Arnold离家出走了。”Humphrey说：“其实我还挺迷惑的，因为看起来他们关系还行。”

“哇，所以说它也是古董了。”Jim好奇地摸一摸那摇篮。而Humphrey则在挑选一块合适的topponcino，把脸埋进垫子里，比较哪一块更加温暖又柔软。最后他选中了一块纯棉的，铺到了摇篮底部。

“小婴儿们刚出生头三个月需要父母一直在身边陪着的，这样有助于他们安全感的建立。”Humphrey一边布置一边说：“topponcino的好处就是可以模仿在肚子里的环境，把Bernie包裹起来，这样他会感觉像有我陪着他一样。”

“这么小的垫子，就能把他完全包起来吗？”Jim睁大了眼睛，戳着那块topponcino。Humphrey扑哧一笑：“当然能，小宝宝们刚出生头三个月都不怎么大的。”他举了个例子：“别看Bernard现在又高又壮，但刚生下来的时候，John舅舅拿Jim叔叔的海军衬衫都能把他裹起来。”

苹果花变成了小苹果并且开始成熟，他的肚子越来越不容忽视。Jim经常回来就把手贴在那圆润的弧度上好长时间，然后莫名其妙地微笑起来。

“Bernie为什么总是不动呢？”他会问。

Humphrey拍拍他的手背：“也许Bernie就是比较安静的那种宝宝。”

而两个人伯明翰的小窝里布置的婴儿房就简约很多。墙纸和厚实的地毯是查特酒绿的颜色，婴儿床是Humphrey的一个叫做Desmond的朋友送的，配套有柜子和放奶瓶的小桌子，以及地上的懒人沙发，一整套都是米白色的，当下时兴的款式。

窗帘分两层，一层是天鹅绒的，一层则是印着绿叶的白色半透明绸子，这样中午只拉上这层，既不会太暗，也不至于太晒。

别人送的和他们自己买的小衣服整整齐齐地叠好了收在柜子里，而Jim还在考虑要不要专门添置一台洗婴儿衣物的小洗衣机，他在电器大卖场看见一个同样是绿色，造型像小青蛙的洗衣机，正在打折，有点儿动心。

“够啦，”Humphrey摇摇头：“买太多家具搬家时可不好运，我一直觉得这间房子太大了，像Jumbo他们那套小公寓就很好。”虽然他也很动心，那台洗衣机让他莫名其妙觉得像Arnold，感觉穿它洗出来的衣服能长命百岁。

“瞎说什么呢，小傻瓜。”Jim刮了刮他的鼻子：“Martin他们可不觉得，他现在已经找好了买家，打算出手那套小公寓，这样他就有钱付首付了，新家定在我们过一条街的房子那儿，是二手房。他认为含铅油漆和新家具的甲醛味道对孩子和Jumbo都不好，别人住过的老房子反倒有其安全稳妥的好处。”

“可我们会不会没钱……”Humphrey忧心忡忡地说：“等你一旦去竞选议员之后……”

“你呀，瞎操心。”Jim 顺手揉了揉Humphrey的小卷毛，笑得上气不接下气：“一切准备好之前我是不会轻举妄动的，做主编有助于我积累媒体方面的人脉，当了议员可就没这个机会了。”

最后他们还是买了这台婴儿洗衣机，还骗过来了Martin一起，第二台半价呢，省下的钱两家平分。Humphrey咂咂嘴：“要是以前，这就是我一年的剧院支出而已。”

“好啦好啦，Humpy，婚姻就是这样子的呀。”Jumbo拍拍他，然后感叹：“幸亏我最喜欢的就是烹饪，还算比较省钱。”

这年平安夜，大家都来到了温莎，最意想不到的客人是Humphrey的Trend舅舅一家。接受了Jim是首相的震撼后，Jim对这两位分别是牛津剑桥的名誉校长和校董事会成员已经见怪不怪了，还能开个玩笑：“这样不管我们的Bernie上牛津还是剑桥，都不会被欺负啦。”

“或者都上。”Humphrey也笑着说，顺便揶揄一句Jim：“只要不是去LSE。”

“Humpy，这话太过分了，说不定Jimmy boy会是这里的第三位James the PM呢，鉴于他很快就是MP了。”身高近两米，每次进门都撞到头的Jim舅舅过来维护可怜的年轻Jim，被他一衬托John确实显得格外娇小。

而Herbert则不满了：“诶，先来后到啊，谁说我的男孩会去工党？”被他这一打断，以及被像好哥们儿一样揽着肩膀拉过去，Jim本来对刚刚那句话有点儿疑惑，但又忘记哪里不对了。

Hilda适时加入战局：“Jimmy boy，考不考虑加入保守党呢？”女人笑得坏坏的，她美丽的大眼睛里闪的光堪称邪恶典范：“我们的福利很好哦。”

Edward走过来，轻轻咳嗽一声，刚刚还在抢人大战的三个人立刻偃旗息鼓。“女士们，先生们，”老人的声音很温和：“请别把这里变成第二个威斯敏斯特。”看他们声音小了，他又离开了。

而文官们则搬来枕头和毯子，围坐在火炉边一边织毛衣一边闲聊。趁着Robert在，Humphrey请教起了如何给北极熊小睡帽——他本来想织小睡袋的，因为功夫不到家，不会织四肢和躯干的衔接部位，终于作罢——加装饰的问题。Trend一边织着一件棕色的毛背心，一边问John：“你打算跟Jim一起离职？”

“看咯，Hilda或者Herbert大概率被选上，我还不如和他就一起享受退休生活去。”John耸耸肩：“当首相可真不是什么好工作，他被工会那帮人纠缠了三年，本来身体好好的，现在都有了神经衰弱，上周还晕倒一次。做鳏夫可是我最后才会考虑的职业。”

“那帮人每天罢工，就不肯好好工作一天，我要是做了内阁秘书，非要用骑兵对付他们不可。”Robert把小熊耳朵上织上粉色的线，顺口说道。

Arnold也附和：“还有机关枪。”

“Sir Burke，您说有没有在家教孩子拉丁语的课程呢？”Humphrey开始骚扰Trend，而后者微笑着告诉他：“我送了你一套初级课本，是布艺书，你一会儿可以自己拆开礼物看看。”

天空开始飘起了雪花，屋外冷极了，又冷又黑，但屋里壁炉火焰熊熊，烧得旺旺的，暖烘烘的。女仆们端上来了圣诞大餐，肚子里塞着苹果和梅子的烤鹅占据了长条桌的正中，高大的圣诞树下堆满了礼物，欢声笑语不断地传出来。

Humphrey搞完了小帽子，发现Jim站在那里默不作声。他站起来笑着问：“怎么啦，你看我的小帽子？”

“我在想去年的圣诞节呢。”Jim回过神来，亲了亲Humphrey：“小帽子很可爱，Bernie一定喜欢。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

快到除夕夜的时候，也是预产期前两周，Humphrey开始请来了医生护士专业团队全程陪护。其实一切都好，只是他莫名其妙地开始紧张，然后情绪就十分低落。只有Jim陪着，他才会稍微开心一点。

“不知道新年礼物准备什么好，”他会因为这种小事莫名其妙的焦虑：“Jim你喜欢什么？”

“我比较喜欢惊喜。”Jim答道。

“什么惊喜？说清楚点。”Humphrey生气了。于是Jim那句“说清楚了还叫惊喜吗”就憋在了肚子里。

自然，由于新生命会在这段时间的任意时刻猝不及防地降临，所以Jim请了很长时间假全职在家照顾他。临别时大家提前祝他“新年快乐”，以及祝他的伴侣在生产时有个好运气。Jim乐呵呵地照单全收。

Humphrey开始给Bernard读那些拉丁语的故事，其实是他自己想玩那些防撕的立体书。他晚上会翻开一本叫《瞌睡小猫》的书，在睡觉前讲给Bernard和Jim听。这本书上面有三个猫咪手指布偶，“三只小猫玩了一整天，猫妈妈说现在是睡觉的时间了。”手指套在那三个布偶里过去蹭Jim的脸，挠得Jim痒痒。

“Sir Burke说，他有个朋友，这是他听说对方怀孕后准备的礼物，可惜他那个朋友生下孩子没多久就去世了。”Humphrey又想起来Trend给他讲的事，有点儿伤感：“据说他的朋友比Arnold还要小一点儿，那那个孩子假如有幸活到今天，大约也就是咱们的年纪。”

“那他的朋友怎么会去世呢？”Jim有点儿好奇。

“政治倾轧，”Humphrey耸耸肩：“他是政客，家里也曾经是个贵族，不过家道中落了。为了重振家族他做了很多坏事，我猜Sir Burke和Lord Bridges也是因此对政客没什么好印象。但Arnold说有时候很有必要做一个道德真空，这听起来很矛盾，我也不知道谁说的对。”

“谁说得对不重要，倒是你说真空提醒我想起来了，”Jim把话接过去：“伯明翰家里的吸尘器坏了，明天给Dorothy打个电话，让我爸妈去商场时顺便帮我们买一个回来。”

第二天下午Humphrey还有一点点工作的事情，他就拿肚子把硬皮书垫起来，在上面写字。有些时候这样压的时间长了，Bernard还会踹他一脚，他不得不拍拍肚皮以示歉意。

另一些时候，Jim会陪着Humphrey在大宅里慢慢走一走。走廊很长，阳光会从窗子里照进来。下午的时候，由于角度的问题，照不到的地方就显得昏暗。一共有二十三扇窗户，每扇窗户的木质边框花纹都不一样。Humphrey最喜欢第五扇，下面的花纹像池塘的涟漪，另外从这扇窗户望出去，可以正好看到Jim在花园里垒的雪人。

那是一家三口的样子，样子简单又抽象，无非是大大小小的雪球叠在一起，然后插上树枝当手，胡萝卜当鼻子。Humphrey每次看到都会忍不住笑起来。

不过Humphrey睡得也逐渐多了起来，Arnold他们没经验，毕竟大部分时间还要立刻躲进防空洞，没时间睡觉。John猜测说大概是容易累，他怀孕的时候在东南亚的海岛上吐到昏天黑地，然而临产前一周上了战列舰跟着转移时却因为不停睡觉而没什么晕船的问题。

Edward给这个猜测下了肯定结论：“是的，我当年似乎也有这个问题。当时Lord Hankey还去了巴黎开会，女仆们和女管家也不知道该怎么办，只能看着我睡觉，确保不会出事。好在这是正常反应，我生完孩子就好了。”

Jim“嗯嗯”地点头：“知道啦，我会好好照顾Humphrey的。”

晚上Humphrey因为白天睡得多，暂时没有那么困，趴在枕头上听Jim聊天：“我一直好奇，Lord Bridges的伴侣究竟是谁呢？我算过时间，Sir Burke出生的时候应该没有什么战争或者大萧条之类的啊，而Arnold和Robert两位爵士可是双胞胎，那应该更是个困难的过程，怎么他也没提过。”

“我们可以找一找的，家里的记载一直非常奇怪，我十岁看的时候，就觉得怪怪的，他的故事里自相矛盾的地方有很多。”Humphrey凑过来，亲了亲他的脸颊。暖黄色的灯光落在Jim的眼睛里，也在Humphrey的眼睛里晕染出金色的波纹。

大约是转天的下午3点，Humphrey突然感觉开始腹痛。这种感觉就像有人把他的胃和肠子捏在一起打结，同时强烈的恶心感还涌上来，但不像以前，他现在又什么都吐不出来，反而连喉咙的肌肉还被牵扯得疼痛无比。

“Jim！”他轻声叫着，委屈地像是一只小动物一样。Jim牢牢抓着他的手，看着一大团深红的颜色开始顺着Humphrey的睡袍蔓延：“快，你先躺下休息。”他抓过来一堆毯子铺平，把Humphrey抱上去：“我去找医生。”

Humphrey大口大口地喘气，他的耳朵里一直充满了爆炸般的鸣响，而疼痛也没有减少半分。他知道这大概是孩子要出来了，可怎么也没想到会提前这么多。

幸好有备无患，医生团队都在这里。下腹部的疼痛还在四肢流窜作怪，Humphrey从脚趾到后颈都在痉挛。他的呼吸越来越粗重越来越用力，可他觉得自己还是喘不上气。

“医生来了，Humpy，你状况很好。”Jim紧紧地握着Humphrey的手：“别怕，别怕。”

“我不好，Jim，”Humphrey难过得哭出来：“我疼……”

“他疼，医生，”Jim鹦鹉学舌：“可以给他打一针麻醉剂吗？”

“我们没有专业麻醉师，”医生们摇头：“忍一忍，孩子最多两个小时就出来了。”

“可是我疼……”Humphrey嚎啕大哭起来，他也不知道自己是怎么了，只是控制不住地难过：“我要麻醉剂……我要止痛药……”

“去医院可以吗，医生？”Jim也快哭了。医生们终于同意叫一个麻醉师过来：“车程很长，麻醉师也没有这种经验，多半是白来一趟。”旁边的Edward也叹气：“还不如让Humphrey好好使劲，这样还少受罪。”

果然，一个多小时后赶到的，有皇家医学协会理事地位的麻醉师也束手无策，妊娠中的麻醉没有人敢尝试，风险太高。Humphrey又晕过去好几次，硬生生拖了八个多小时，才终于完成了接生。

女仆们早就烧好了热水，准备好了白毛巾给她们新生的Bernard少爷擦身。精疲力竭的Humphrey躺在床上，他没力气吃东西，Jim按照医生所说的，喂他葡萄糖和淡盐水的混合溶液。一会儿洗干净的孩子被抱上来，软软的头发在灯光下看起来像是暗暗的古铜色。

“啧，他睡了，看不见眼睛颜色。”Humphrey恢复了一点，开口说话：“倒是眉毛和鼻子长得很像你。”

Jim还没想好该怎么说，他有太多要说的。这时钟声却响起来，回荡着。远处似乎有烟花爆炸的声音，五光十色的灯光把整个伦敦的轮廓在漆黑的天幕边勾勒出来，显得热闹非凡。

“惊不惊喜？”Humphrey突然轻声问。

Jim俯身，深情地，轻柔地吻他的爱人：“这是我这辈子最大的惊喜。”


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

春天小小地，试探性地露了一个头。荒地上长着丁香，把回忆和欲望参合在一起，又让一场雨催促那些迟钝的根芽。冷空气不再咄咄逼人，Humphrey也逐渐恢复了往日的健康，跟Jim一起抱着新出生的Bernard在家里走走。

小Bernard软软的，他们现在终于可以确定了：Bernard的眼睛颜色跟Jim的比较像，但颜色更加绿一些，像是春天枝头新生的嫩叶。小孩子的眼睛大大的，睫毛长长的，Humphrey看着Bernard在米白色的topponcino上眨着大眼睛看着他，就像是童话故事里的天使一样，能让每个人的心都化掉。

他头上顶着略大的北极熊小帽子，两个白耳朵动不动就蹭到Jim的脸上。他大部分时候会睡觉，醒了后就直接抓住Humphrey的手指，或者把肉乎乎的小胖手拍到Jim的脸上。

他现在胖到出来好多的小褶儿，为了防止口水和奶液在小褶儿里残留变质，让他起疹子，Jim每天都得用清洁的纱布蘸热水把小褶弄平擦干净，然后再换上棉布把水擦干。“他不要长大后胖成Jumbo那样吧，早期肥胖对身体健康不好的。”

幸亏Bernard的食量说明他没有朝球球发展的趋势，小宝宝的肠胃也小小的，稍吃多一点就会吐奶，然后就开始哭。每次一哭，Humphrey和Jim就赶紧从保姆的怀里接过他来各种哄。

大约一个多星期后，他才学会了翻身。当然，这个时间比起绝大多数孩子来都算快的，但Humphrey还是不太满意：“什么时候Bernie才能学会爬啊，我想要跟他一起做亲子游戏，想给他念故事。”

Jim倒是很享受Bernard还小小的时候：“现在我就已经开始发愁他长大了要离开我们怎么办，真想时光就这么停止在这一刻，没有烦恼也没有忧愁。”

至于Jim提过的，关于Humphrey家族历史的事，小文官信守承诺，中午哄睡了Bernard后，就带Jim去了一楼的典籍室。这跟书房有很大不同，比起来更接近一个小型的图书馆。Jim让他坐在窗口旁的软椅上歇着，自己跑去找书：“遇到拉丁文或者其他问题的时候，我会来问你的。”

“嗯，”Humphrey乖乖地点头：“我在这儿等你。”

Jim穿梭在一列列一排排的书架间，这里有着从征服者威廉开始留下的记录，斯图亚特王朝的更迭，莎士比亚著作的初版珍藏，大不列颠日不落时期的海战纪录全集。有时候时代和分类还会产生一定的交错，对Jim的寻找工作造成障碍。

他找到一本Lord Hankey的日记手稿：“Humphrey你帮我看看这个？”

海军出身，而不是毕业于牛津或剑桥古典文学系的Lord Hankey记日记宛如流水账，唯一有意思的就是他一直在每篇日记的最后坚持不懈地辱骂着Winston Churchill。“整整三十年啊，他真是恨他。”Humphrey笑得前仰后合：“我虽然讨厌丘吉尔，但没到这个份上，只是Arnold教我的而已。”

“难不成因为他们有一段结局不太好的感情？”Jim问：“从年龄上来看他俩正合适，按这里面他的肖像，他俩的相貌也很般配。”

话音刚落，日记就掉下来砸了他的脚。Humphrey嘲笑他：“少拉郎配了，Lord Hankey得了阿尔兹海默症的最后几年提到的都是Lloyd George，他俩才是一起从赤道打到德国的人。”

“我才反应过来啊，其实丘吉尔跟Lord Hankey居然是同时代的人。”Jim不无震惊地说：“那如果你们家的典籍室收藏了一部分二战的文件，肯定会有更详细的信息的。”他还打算再找找，Humphrey却觉得不舒服了：“咱们上楼去吧，我有点胸闷。”

“没事吧。”Jim立刻丢下了手头的事情，警惕地扶着Humphrey，像一只受惊的猫一样，浑身的毛都竖了起来。“我们上楼去，要不要叫医生？”

“没有什么大碍，”Humphrey依偎在他怀里上了楼。其实是Bernard又醒来了，发现他俩都不在身边，小宝宝开始声嘶力竭地大哭起来。Humphrey连忙抱起来他，让Bernard感觉自己的气味和体温，还冲着Jim无奈地笑起来：“Bernie好黏人，他简直不能有一分钟离开我，也怪麻烦的。”

“才怪，你明明很享受跟Bernie的心电感应。”Jim刮了刮他的鼻子。Bernard的头发不像Humphrey的会打卷儿，虽然也软软的，但没有这种在手心挠痒痒的感觉：“我看你以后也多半跟Arnold似的，给他在白厅找个公务员工作，让他不离开你的视线。”

“抱歉，但如果综合一切情况，考虑多种相似性导致的后果，对未来——虽然先贤常言未来不可预知——所做的合理性预测中，刚刚说话人所使用的垂直人称代词而指代的对象，更有可能做出这种不理智的行为。”Humphrey假心假意地抱怨着Jim，“你还是操心操心你自己会不会变成我papa那种不理智的大火龙吧。”

另一件好事是纠缠Jim很久的Frank居然被摆平了。这个好消息是转职去了BBC的Ludo告诉他们的：“我在吃饭的时候跟同事随便八卦——我知道八卦前领导很不好啦，别生气——没想到负责人听到我说的还感兴趣。他可神通广大了，拿到了那个公务员交往男友甚多的把柄，我想他以后应该不会再烦你们。”

根据Ludo说的，这位负责人想邀请他们全家人一起吃饭，地点定在了一家俱乐部。Jim在书上读到过，那是丘吉尔经常召集朋友们去的地方。他开着那辆寒酸的二手小破车去了，在门口还自惭形秽了一阵。幸亏衣服是跟Humphrey一起从他们的柜子里找的，不然Jim很怀疑自己会在门口就被赶出去。

那位BBC负责人好像也是个什么勋爵，他十分严肃且沉默，目光深邃。不过既然他帮自己和Humphrey摆平了麻烦，那Jim就先入为主地认为他是个好人。毕竟从利益交换的角度来说，他们实在没有什么可以提供给对方的。

果然，一见到抱着孩子的两人，那位勋爵就笑了，笑意几乎是一瞬间渗透到了他每一丝皱纹的末端。“啊，这孩子多可爱，让我来看看。”他热情地伸出手接过襁褓。

Humphrey和Jim反倒有些不好意思了：“普通的孩子，您太过奖了。”

“没有没有，你看这孩子的眼睛，还有鼻子，多像你。”老人抬起头凝视着Jim，目光却没有聚焦在Jim的脸上。

他骤然想起Edward第一次见他时的眼神，也是这样安恬宁静的表情，目光辽远而温柔。

Humphrey向对方一再表示感谢，而老人只是笑笑：“应该的，随便吃点东西，这里有不少日式的冷盘，营养丰富又不油腻，我想正适合你。”菜上来之后，他一直问Humphrey和Jim各种东西，比如Arnold怎么样，他的舅舅们怎么样，表哥们怎么样，Jim和Bernard怎么样。

“多谢您的关心，他们一切都好。”Humphrey等他开口要Arnold帮忙，可老人却没如他意料之中地开口，只是说：“Humphrey，你有些像Sir Edward。”

“啊，谢谢您，我一直很崇拜他。”Humphrey有些不好意思地低头：“他可是最出色的内阁秘书了。”

“是啊，他真的很出色，”老人点点头。“其实你们的性格和职业都很般配，Jim实在是很适合你。”

这一餐晚饭吃的轻松愉快，看起来对方确实只是路见不平拔刀相助。回到车上时，Jim突然反应过来：“Humpy，你的眼睛有点像他诶！”

“怎么可能，我的眼睛跟papa一样是褐色的，他要是能跟刚刚那位老绅士攀上亲戚，岂不是得高兴到做梦都会笑醒。”

回到家里，Bernard已经睡熟了。他们回到卧室休息，Humphrey的手歇在小宝宝光滑的头发上。

远处的教堂里钟敲响了。钟声此起彼伏，有近有远，庄重浑厚，以不同的频率和响度宣告着新一天的开始，微风吹动新生的树叶。

“Humpy，”Jim已经睡意朦胧了，一只手挽住了他的腰部，“还在想什么呢？”

“明天啊。”Humphrey回答：“就是新的一天了。”


End file.
